


Flat on his back

by Writelikethat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Just Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Used, What Was I Thinking?, cum dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writelikethat/pseuds/Writelikethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's only sex, with multiple partners. You are warned!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flat on his back

**Author's Note:**

> It's only sex, with multiple partners. You are warned!

Dean didn’t know why he started doing it, or maybe he did but wasn’t willing to admit it, but he knew that he still had conflicted feelings about it. As he were lying on his back with his boyfriend on top, pounding into him with heavy, loud moans he knew it was just a matter of time before they got interrupted. And that thought, it made his heart jump a little. 

They had been to a party, everyone was drunk and having a good time, and after a while Crowley had dragged Dean to his dorm. Crowley had spent time drunkenly worshipping Dean, slurred from the drinking which probably also was the reason he spent all this time licking and fingering him open. That had changed, now he was anything but sweet and loving. Dean had to grip the sheets to hold on and arched his back, and he was totally blissfully in the moment. Not having to deal with concerns for money, a drunk father or a younger brother. He could give himself over to Crowley’s capable hands and especially his dick. 

Neither of them stopped when the door into the dorm opened. Crowley shared the place with another guy but since they were behind the closed door in his room they were still alone. Dean gasped and moaned while Crowley kept thrusting into him. Music got turned on in the living room and people were chatting loudly, laughing and obviously still drinking. A loud bang on the door made Crowley growl. 

“Damnit guys, back off!” He shouted and only received laughing. Crowley bent down to kiss Dean who chuckled up at him and offered up his hips. Crowley took the hint and started thrusting again, slower this time. 

“You want me to tell them to leave?” Crowley whispered and looked down at Dean. 

“’s okay.” Dean breathed and blushed a little while his heart made another jump and his stomach tighten in anticipation. Crowley smiled at him and picked up the rhythm. He fucked into him while he breathed hard, loud moans escaping them both as they got back into it. 

The next time someone knocked on the door a voice asked if they needed to be so loud. 

“Shut up, Gabe.” Dean shot back and the door opened. 

“Oh, so the bitch is in that kind of mood.” He said teasingly and barged into the room. Dean just grinned and kept a strong hold on the sheets while Crowley’s thrust got more erratic. He got off on being watched, Dean was sure. Gabriel palmed the front of his pants looking at them and soon Dean noticed another shadow in the doorway. 

His stomach curled a little as he knew what would happen. Here he was being watched by three guys and fucked by one. A part of him wanted to run away. Crowley was using him, and then giving him to his friends. A secret part of him loved it, loved how they wanted him, loved being able to give them what they wanted. He knew it was fucked up to want that, to be turned on by the thought of being watched, and filled, but a tiny voice in the back of his head told him that he deserved what they gave him. That they used him how they wanted. Because Dean was nothing, and even if he liked being fucked, it also reminded him about his place.

When Crowley bit down on his shoulder as he came inside of him, Dean was forced back to the present. He felt his boyfriend shudder and groan loud as he filled him up and when he pulled out Dean winched a little. Crowley gave him a wicked smile. 

“I’ll be back, honey.” He promised before backing away. Dean knew he wouldn’t. 

Gabriel came into focus and the small man grinned down at him. He was small, but he was also strong as he gripped Dean’s hips and dragged him so his ass was on the edge of the bed. Dean gripped his knees and pulled them up at the same time as Gabriel slid into him. They both let out a strangled sound. Balthazar and Benny were in the doorway, both half naked, a bit drunk but mostly turned on. 

Gabriel was fast, fucked him hard and with the one goal of reaching an orgasm. Dean felt him hit his spot and tried to focus, he couldn’t come yet, he wanted to save that for last. And that was the most screwed up part. Because he knew who would be last and he wanted that. Gabriel pulled out just before he came and stroked himself so he could spill over Dean’s balls, he always did that and Dean never knew why, and he never asked. 

Balthazar was there, just when Gabriel pulled away, with praising words. Balthazar always talked while he fucked him. Told him how good he felt, that he was tight and how smooth it was inside with the others having come in him. Dean mostly shut that out because most of what he said was kind of cheesy, but sometimes it felt good being praised. 

Benny was last and was the reason Dean let this thing go on. The guy was big, and he was kind. He pushed inside with care, looking at Dean to see if it was okay, then he kept a steady and pleasant rhythm that got them both worked up.   
Somehow Benny managed to be the last one almost every time, and by that time, they were also alone in the room. Gabriel and Balthazar were in the shower, probably together. Crowley usually fell asleep on the couch or he was in the bathroom as well getting ready for the night. Dean felt safe with Benny; sometimes he could have sworn that while the other guys fucked him, Benny made love to him. Whispering sweet words into his ear, like how beautiful his eyes were, and he could kiss his neck and Dean would moan out loud. Benny thrust into him and hit the sweet spot almost every time, Dean grabbed his shoulders and pushed back against him, wanting him to go faster, and at the same time wanting this to last. That big cock making him feel so good, and he was tired after being fucked by three others and he needed release. 

“God, I need to come!” Dean gasped and Benny would mutter into his ear.

“I’ve got you, buddy, just let go. It’s okay. Lookin’ so good.” He whispered into his ear and Dean couldn’t help it. He turned his head to the side, seeking out his lips and kissed him. Both of them were too far gone to stop this so Benny kissed him back. Soft and sloppy, but so good and earnest. Like he had wanted to do that for so long and maybe he had. 

Benny thrust into him steadily and as he pushed up a little to take Dean’s cock in hand Dean arched his back, pushing himself down on that big cock and came with a scream. Benny looked down at him surprised and beyond aroused and finally losing his control and fucked him hard until he came deep inside of Dean. Both men breathed hard for a while, staying attached to each other. 

“Damn.” Benny said, voice shaky. 

“Tell me about it.” Dean chuckled and looked up at him.

“Kiss me.” Dean whispered and Benny met his eyes a little confused.

Benny bent down and kissed his lips while he pulled out slowly. Dean gripped his shoulders as he tried to relax. No matter what people said, being fucked by four guys made you really sore. 

Benny broke the kiss. “I should go.” He said. 

“I know.” Dean sat up, and even if they both knew better Benny helped Dean into the bathroom and under the hot spray of the shower. Dean loved this part. Where someone took care of him when his knees were weak and his body sore. Usually it was Benny and even if Crowley was his official boyfriend this was Dean’s favorite part of his entire week.


End file.
